


Жизнь в ярком цвете

by qjq



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, Familial Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Mind Games, Past Abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Сновидения — всегда испытание для людей. Пугающее или поучительное — зависит от конкретного человека, но каждый должен где-то начинать. Каждая история должна где-то начинаться.” Артур не выбирал свой тотем. Тот выбрал его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь в ярком цвете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living in Technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390802) by [Zafer_Aistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafer_Aistra/pseuds/Zafer_Aistra). 



> Перевод выполнен для Инсепшн-календаря 2016.  
> За беттинг огромное спасибо jriver)

Включи.  
Пока не начинай.  
Учись. Готовься.

* * *

 

Мол была не первой из тех, кто потерял себя. Она не была и последней, но суть не в этом. Сновидения — всегда испытание для людей. Пугающее или поучительное — зависит от конкретного человека, но каждый должен где-то начинать.  
  
Каждая история должна где-то начинаться.  
  
Эта история начинается не с Мэллори или Доминика Кобба. Она начинается не с разделённых снов, Кобол или даже с военных. Она начинается с простого извинения.  
  
Один ребёнок.  
  
Один сон.  
  
Одно извинение.  
  
Одно начало.  
  
Всё начинается со сна. Или, возможно, с ребёнка по имени Артур. Всё может начаться даже с тотема.  
  
В любом случае, сложно сказать точно.  
  
Мы просто скажем, что, как и все остальные, эта история начинается с идеи.

 

* * *

Воспроизведи.  
Начинай.

* * *

 

— Каждому нужен тотем, — сказал кто-то Артуру. Он больше не помнит, кто. Точно не Дом.  
  
Возможно, это была Мол.  
  
Какая ирония.

 

* * *

 

Как бы то ни было, Дом объясняет Артуру концепцию тотема. А Мол помогает ему выбрать один себе.  
  
— Ты захочешь положиться на него, — говорит Дом. — Не надо.  
  
— Тогда в чём смысл?  
  
— Он помогает оставаться собранным. Но он не всегда говорит правду. _Не позволяй_ никому узнать секрет твоего тотема. Он _может_ и _будет_ использован против тебя.  
  
_В суде_ , саркастически добавляет Артур про себя.  
  
— Понятно, — говорит он вслух.  
  
— Дорогой, — весёлый голос Мол раздаётся на балконе, — ты пугаешь мальчика.  
  
— _Дорогая_ , — передразнивает Дом, — он не мальчик.  
  
— Вот и не относись к нему так, — смеётся она.  
  
Артур смущён. Он представлял семейный юмор иначе. В его семье юмора не было вообще.  


 

* * *

Останови. Смени сцену.  
Перемотай.  
Воспроизведи.  
Наблюдай. Вспоминай.

* * *

 

 _— Сделай это снова.  
  
— Папа, я _ не могу.  
  
_— Сэр, — поправляет он. — Ты сможешь. Переделай это._ Неудачник не будет _моим сыном.  
  
— Сэр, я_ пытаюсь.  
  
_Здания немного смещаются, но недостаточно. Проекции всё ещё могут добраться до них.  
  
— Ты облажался.  
  
— Мне жаль._  
  
— Не извиняйся. _Докажи это своими действиями._ Покажи _мне, как тебе на самом деле жаль.  
  
Мужчина стреляет в себя.  
  
Артур кричит, просыпаясь._

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Молча осознавай.  
Поставь на паузу и обдумай.

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Воспроизведи.

* * *

 

Он неловко смеётся, пока Мол таскает его по всему городу.  
  
— Я не дам тебе тотем. Я лишь покажу, какими они могут быть.  
  
— Чем больше ты мне показываешь, тем меньше у меня выбор.  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
— Ты учишься.  
  
Он отдаёт ей честь.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.  
Обдумай.  
Продолжай.

* * *

 

Игральная кость не была первоначальным тотемом Артура.  
  
Ладно, на самом деле была, но она была не единственной.  
  
У него была игральная кость. И у него была Игральная Кость.  
  
— Игральная кость? Серьёзно?  
  
— Есть множество вариантов, как можно её использовать, дорогой, — говорит Мол. — В реальности тотем — это просто объект. Во сне же это нечто совершенно новое. Возможно, часы не работают в реальности, но во сне тикают идеально. Цепь больше не порвана. Волчок крутится вечно.  
  
— Это игральная кость, Мол. Её бросают.  
  
— Милый, — она вручает ему красный кубик, — проверь его. Брось.  
  
Два.  
  
— Снова.  
  
Два.  
  
— _Снова_ , дорогой.  
  
Два.  
  
Артур выглядит раздражённым.  
  
— Мы закончили?  
  
Мол качает головой.  
  
— Нет, пока ты не поймёшь это.  
  
Два.  
  
Два. Два. _Два._  
  
— О, — поняв, говорит Артур. — Значит, во сне она становится настоящей игральной костью?  
  
— Только если ты захочешь, — объясняет Мол. — Это подсознательная вещь, Артур. Ты мог бы перекрасить её в синий, мог бы сделать по семь точек на каждой стороне. Это не важно, пока ты понимаешь главное. Каким бы сильным ни был твой тотем, ты никогда не должен полностью полагаться на него.  
  
Да, оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что ирония довольно сильна.

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Воспроизведи.

* * *

 

По сути, он не потерял игральную кость. Он мог случайно _оставить_ её, но это не то же самое, что потерять.  
  
Он купил другую.  
  
Однако она не была точно такой же. Да, она была со смещённым центром тяжести. Да, она была красной. Но это заставляло его сомневаться в себе. Может, его подсознание поняло, что это всё та же смещённая игральная кость? Всё время два. Во сне, в реальности, в кошмарах.  
  
_Два, два, два._  
  
Она всё ещё ощущалась неправильно.  
  
— Мне кажется, мой тотем сломан.  
  
— _Чепуха_ , дорогой. Тотем нельзя сломать, — но Мол выглядит озадаченной. — Дом, возможно ли сломать тотем?  
  
— Физически? Почему бы и нет.  
  
— Не физически, — медленно говорит Артур. — Скорее, может ли тотем _перестать_ быть тотемом, если ваше подсознание поймёт, что это тотем?  
  
— Весь смысл тотема в том, чтобы подсознание понимало, что это он. В противном случае все вещи станут тотемами, а это только всё запутывает, — объясняет Дом. — В этом нет смысла.  
  
Мол говорит:  
  
— Его тотем… работает не совсем правильно. Похоже на то, словно он забыл, что это.  
  
Дом, щурясь, концентрируется.  
  
— О. Понятно.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Где твой тотем? — спрашивает он.  
  
Артур смотрит на ладонь, на которой лежит игральная кость.  
  
— Вот.  
  
— Нет. Артур. Где _твой_ тотем?  
  
— Здесь?.. — спрашивает Артур.  
  
— _Где._ Он?  
  
— ...я не знаю.  
  
Мол выглядит ошеломлённой.  
  
— Ты не _знаешь_? Дорогой, тебе _нужен_ твой тотем.  
  
— Почему _этот_ не может быть моим тотемом?  
  
— Так это не работает, Артур, — говорит Дом. — Твой разум уже принял тот тотем. Он не готов к такой быстрой перемене.  
  
Он смотрит в сторону.  
  
— Я не знаю, где он.  
  
— Ты должен найти его.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.  
Перемотай.  
Начни заново.

* * *

 

Всё началось с потери. Всё началось с извинения, со встречи, с рукопожатия.  
  
Всё началось с Артура. Всё началось с Имса.  
  
Всё началось с красной игральной кости.

 

* * *

 

— Я нашёл это, — неделей позже слышит он голос с британским акцентом.  
  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Артур.  
  
— Я не ты, — говорит он.  
  
— Господи.  
  
— Ближе, но нет.  
  
— Милый! — вскрикивает Мол. — Вижу, ты познакомился с Имсом.  
  
— _Милый_? — смеётся Имс. Он сосредотачивается на Мол. — Любовь моя, рад тебя видеть.  
  
Она целует его в щёку.  
  
— И я тебя.  
  
— А кто этот симпатичный молодой парень? — Имс кивает в сторону Артура.  
  
— Артур! Ты никогда не представляешься? — ворчит она.  
  
Артур свирепо смотрит на неё.  
  
— Теперь нет необходимости.  
  
— Артур, — мурлычет Имс. — Приятно познакомиться с тобой, — он протягивает руку, но взгляд Артура цепляется за маленькую красную игральную кость, которую тот перебросил из одной руки в другую.  
  
— Это шутка?  
  
Имс имеет наглость выглядеть смущённым.  
  
— Что? Нет, действительно приятно. Ну, сейчас уже не настолько, но я не поменял своего отношения.  
  
— Я серьёзно. Где ты взял это?  
  
Имс выглядит смущённым.  
  
— Это? — он протягивает игральную кость. — Я нашёл её между чьим-то столом и стеной.  
  
Подбородок Артура подрагивает.  
  
— Тебе не пришло в голову, что она может быть _чьей-то_? — говорит он сквозь зубы.  
  
— Эта мысль _никогда_ не приходила мне в голову, — саркастически отвечает Имс. — Это игральная кость. Прости, что не подумал. Господи Иисусе, блядь, я ведь не _украл_ её. Я пытался сказать тебе, что я что-то нашёл. В конце концов, ты всегда можешь купить другую, _Артур_.  
  
Артур знает, что он не издевается над ним. Откуда ему знать хоть что-то о тотеме? О том, что Артур уже неделю не уверен, где реальность, а где сон. Каждая автомобильная погоня. Каждый выстрел. Каждый. Скрип в его доме. И он не уверен, конец ли это или просто пробуждение. Он боится спать, потому что так может приблизиться к Лимбу, а может, он уже там.  
  
Артур судорожно сглатывает.  
  
— Пошёл ты, — и уходит.  
  
— Ох, дорогой, — шепчет Мол в пол.  
  
Дом качает головой и смотрит на дверь.  
  
— Пиздец, — говорит Имс в никуда.

 

* * *

 

Спустя пару минут он с усмешкой бросает красный кубик на стол Артура. Кубик переворачивается и останавливается рядом с его запястьем.  
  
Два.  
  
О, слава Богу.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Пошёл ты.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.  
Осмысли.  
Воспроизведи.

* * *

 

На следующий день Артур делает Имсу чашку кофе. Это дорогая смесь, и ему пришлось достаточно потрудиться, чтобы достать её. Она даже не продаётся в Соединённых Штатах.  
  
Совершенство, думает он, но не знает точно, потому что даже не пробует его. Вместо этого он варит по чашке кофе французской обжарки для себя и Дома и оставляет восхитительно пахнущий напиток на новом рабочем месте Имса.  
  
— Что _это_? — спрашивает Имс, с любопытством принюхиваясь к чашке.  
  
— Кофе. _Действительно_ дорогой кофе, — Артур пытается слегка улыбнуться.  
  
— Бессмысленная трата.  
  
О?  
  
— О?  
  
— Я не особый поклонник _кофе_ , но, в любом случае, спасибо, — он суёт кружку Артуру, который забирает её и поворачивается на каблуках, не говоря ни слова.  
  
Он медленно потягивает напиток за своим столом, пытаясь разобраться со всем, что думает о новом имитаторе.  
  
Говнюк. Высокомерный. Придурок. Мудак.  
  
И всё это синонимы к Имсу.  
  
Неважно.  
  
Кофе не такой вкусный, как он надеялся.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.  
Переосмысли.  
Продолжай.

* * *

 

Тем же вечером он бросает игральную кость перед сном.  
  
Два. Два.  
  
Он не спит.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.

* * *

 

Он изучает искусство имитации. Изучает Имса. Их новую работу. Он скрупулёзно изучает всё.  
  
И малому учится.

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Воспроизведи.  
Наблюдай.  
Реагируй.

* * *

 

Мол теряет себя. Лишь немного. _Я знаю разницу_ , говорит она. Она не мертва. Она проснулась. Она нанимает няню для детей, потому что эта работа важна, говорит Дом Артуру, а не потому, что боится привязаться.  
  
_Вы говорите так о каждой работе_ , отвечает Артур.  
  
— Ты ни черта не знаешь, — рычит Дом.  
  
— Ты теряешь её. Я думал, ты её любил.  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
— Ты теряешь и себя, Дом.  
  
— Убирайся _к чёрту_.  
  
Он хлопает дверью, и дверная рама трескается.  
  
_— Прости.  
  
— Уходи._  
  
Имс не поднимает голову от работы, но, судя по морщинам на его лице, очевидно, что он услышал достаточно.  
  
Неважно.  
  
Артур не утруждает себя тем, чтобы бросить игральную кость.

 

* * *

Останови.  
Иди спать.  
Воссоздай свою реальность

* * *

 

 _Мол кричит на него.  
  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты защищал меня, Артур. Я не _ слабая.  
  
_— Я знаю, Мол.  
  
— Не лезь в это.  
  
— Я только хочу…_  
  
— Не надо. _Может, мне_ не стоило _позволять Дому нанимать тебя, раз ты лезешь не в своё дело.  
  
— Прости, но…  
  
Мол смеётся. Мрачно, опасно, пугающе.  
  
— Вот в чём твоя проблема. Ты даже не можешь нормально извиниться. Нахуй тебя и твои “прости”. Она даёт ему пощёчину и уходит.  
  
Это не больно.  
  
Это зловеще, вот каково это.  
  
Он бросает кубик.  
  
Два. Два. Два. Шесть. Три.  
  
Он стоит так, пока не просыпается._

 

* * *

Воспроизведи.  
Продолжай там, где остановился.

* * *

 

Он чинит дверь на следующий день. Приходит рано, прежде остальных. До того, как, Юсуф начинает работать со смесями или Нэш строить лабиринт. Он чинит её, и Дом кивает, Мол улыбается, и Артур вновь может дышать.  
  
Имс прищуривается за экраном компьютера.  
  
Артур игнорирует то, как сжимается его желудок, и вызывает няню для Мол.  
  
_Для детей_ , думает он.

 

* * *

Перемотай к началу.  
Начни заново.  
Наблюдай.  
Запоминай.

* * *

 

 _— Посиди со мной, Артур.  
  
— Я нужен папе, мама._  
  
— Давай _, посиди со мной, — повторяет она.  
  
Он садится.  
  
— Чего ты боишься, милый?  
  
Артур думает.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Не может быть. Каждый чего-то боится. Я когда-нибудь говорила тебе, что пчёлы приводят меня в ужас?  
  
— Нет. Почему?  
  
— Потому что, когда я была маленькой, у меня была аллергия на них, и я боюсь, что она осталась до сих пор.  
  
— Можно, я расскажу тебе секрет? — шепчет он. — Я ничего не боюсь.  
  
Она печально улыбается.  
  
— Ты перерастёшь это.  
_  
— Никогда _. Я буду непобедимым._

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Вновь переживай это.

* * *

 

Работа проходит ужасно.  
  
Никто не знает этого в течение трёх недель.  
  
Никто не знает, пока одного из них не похищают прямо у них из-под носа.  
  
Никто не знает, пока Имс не исчезает.  
  
Никто не знает, пока он не возвращается, избитый и покрытый синяками, окровавленный и неуверенный. Пока он не становится тихим и сдержанным и спит, лишь когда чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  
Никто не знает.  
  
Никто, кроме Артура.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.  
Обдумай.  
Исправь.

* * *

 

— Я совершил ошибку.  
  
Дом хмурится.  
  
— Это не твоя вина.  
  
— Моя.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
— Я должен был знать.  
  
— Перестань заниматься самобичеванием, — пытается Дом.  
  
— Я не думал, что это окажется важным.  
  
— Артур.  
  
Он вздыхает. Он не понимает.  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Поспи хоть немного, — тихо отвечает Дом.

 

* * *

Перемотай.  
Воспроизведи.  
Вспоминай.

* * *

 

 _Оцепенев, он сидит в углу. Глаза плотно закрыты, руками он затыкает уши, но это не прекращает шум со стороны входа. Не останавливает фильм, играющий под веками.  
  
— Парень. Посмотри на меня.  
  
— Сэр, — шепчет он, — я больше не хочу это делать.  
  
— Тебе нужно видеть. Нужно учиться.  
  
Он трясёт головой.  
  
— Я_ устал _, папочка.  
  
Мужчина протягивает руку. Сжимает плечо.  
_  
— Артур.  
  
_Он смотрит.  
  
Он видит.  
  
Кровь — красное и чёрное, и серое — мозговое вещество.  
  
Он видит мать. Он видит пистолет, повисшую руку, отсутствие лица.  
  
Он видит воспоминание.  
  
— Вот, что происходит, когда не можешь принять последствия. Это реально.  
  
— Нет, — яростно говорит Артур. — Не реально.  
  
— Это воспоминание. Это реально. Это не_ реальность _, но правда.  
  
Он смотрит, как всё начинается заново.  
  
Он смотрит, как вместо этого отец стреляет в неё. Как проекции становятся заинтересованными.  
  
«Мамочка, мне страшно», — хочет закричать он.  
  
— Сэр,_ пожалуйста _, — говорит он вместо этого.  
  
Тот машет пистолетом в направлении Артура.  
  
— Возьми его, когда я закончу. Тебе нужно учиться. Нужно быть в безопасности. Не становись ею.  
  
— Папа.  
  
— Парень. Я собираюсь выстрелить в себя. И ты сделаешь то же самое.  
  
Его рыдания «_ папочка, _пожалуйста» теряются в шуме единственного выстрела.  
  
Он не берёт пистолет. Вместо этого он сидит напротив стены, ногтями впившись в ладони, и сцена повторяется вновь, теперь с новым телом.  
  
Его не тошнит.  
  
Он задерживает дыхание и ждёт выброса._

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Проснись с криком.  
Останови.  
Обдумай.  
Учись у прошлого.

* * *

 

— Имс.  
  
— Артур.  
  
— Вот, — он протягивает руку ладонью вверх, посредине лежит красная игральная кость.  
  
— Что это? — осторожно спрашивает Имс.  
  
— Игральная кость. Я подумал, ты мог бы положить её рядом со своей фишкой. Я не знаю. Просто идея, — бормочет Артур.  
  
— Для тебя это шутка? — спрашивает Имс, не язвительно, скорее с любопытством.  
  
— Нет. Никогда. Я только подумал, что…  
  
Имс хватает игральную кость и бросает её. И снова бросает. Снова.  
  
— Она что, блядь, смещённая?  
  
— Имс…  
  
— Господи, ты так плохо обо мне думаешь? Считаешь, что, раз мне нравятся _азартные игры_ , я всегда _жульничаю_? — он повышает голос. — В чём твоя ёбаная _проблема_ , Артур?  
  
— Я не знал... — начинает Артур.  
  
— То, что работа пошла по пизде? То, что один из нас _наебал_ остальных? Потому что, _очевидно_ , ты знал, — усмехается Имс.  
  
— Мне _жаль_ , — говорит Артур в пол.  
  
— _Пошёл_ ты. Можешь взять свои извинения и засунуть в задницу, потому что я их не принимаю.  
  
Артур закусывает губу.  
  
— Ладно, — сдаётся он и возвращается к своему рабочему месту.  
  
Игральная кость остаётся забытой на столе.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.  
Переосмысли.  
Наблюдай на расстоянии.  
Воспроизведи, но не вмешивайся.

* * *

 

Мол замечает первой.  
  
— Почему игральная кость Артура на твоём рабочем месте?  
  
Имс поднимает голову.  
  
— О? Он дал мне её. _Блядский_ засранец.  
  
— Он _дал_ её тебе? — неуверенно спрашивает Мол.  
  
— Мм. Он сказал, цитирую, «я подумал, ты мог бы положить её рядом со своей фишкой». Чёртов идиот. Думает, я изменю своё мнение о нём, — он свирепо смотрит. — Он даже не может нормально _извиниться_.  
  
Мол не бьёт его, но выглядит так, словно хочет этого.  
  
— _Ты_ , — она тыкает наманикюренным ногтем ему в грудь, — полный придурок.  
  
— _Что_?  
  
— Насколько _недалёким_ ты можешь быть? Артур не должен извиняться перед _тобой_. Это ты должен ползать у него в ногах, моля о прощении, — рычит она.  
  
— Он дал мне грёбанную смещённую игральную кость, Мол. Что это, если не издевательство?  
  
Мол ничего не говорит, только смотрит на Имса, прищурив глаза.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Мол.  
  
— Как и я, — говорит она так, словно всё решено.

 

* * *

Смени сцену.  
Осмотри комнату.  
Наблюдай за обитателями.  
Вспоминай ошибки.  
Извинись в пустоту.

* * *

Промотай вперёд на две недели.  
Брось игральную кость.  
Два. Два. Два.  
Догадайся сам.  
Просыпайся.

* * *

 

Артур в порядке, говорит он себе. Артур сильный. Артуру не нужно полагаться на тотем.  
  
Артур лжёт.

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд на три дня.  
Поставь свою жизнь на паузу.  
Просыпайся.  
Воспроизведи.

* * *

Отключи звук.  
Закрой глаза.  
Задержи дыхание.

* * *

 

Артур просыпается на складе.  
  
Он в порядке. Ему больно. Но это нормально.  
  
Артур вздыхает и потирает содранные запястья. Дилетанты. Не могут даже завязать надёжный узел.  
  
— Ублюдки, — пинает он безвольное тело. Оно стонет.  
  
Он достаёт тотем.  
  
Два.  
  
Два.  
  
Два.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
Он стреляет в себя.  
  
Он просыпается в кресле.  
  
Дом щурится. Мол наклоняет голову. Имс игнорирует его.  
  
Артур дрожит.  
  
— _Дерьмо._

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу.  
Повтори.  
Продолжай.

* * *

 

Он не выдерживает. Он больше не знает. Не знает, что реально, а что нет.  
  
Не знает, кому верить.  
  
Не знает, во что верить.

 

* * *

Перемотай.  
Остановись на воспоминании.

* * *

 

 _— Можно, я расскажу тебе секрет? Я ничего не боюсь.  
  
— Ты перерастёшь это._  
  
— Никогда. _Я буду непобедимым._

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Переосмысли свои слова.  
Воспроизведи.

* * *

 

Дом находит Имса, рассеянно бросающего игральную кость.  
  
— Где, чёрт возьми, ты её взял?  
  
— Артур дал мне её, — Имс закатывает глаза. — Я правда не понимаю. Он пытается быть забавным?  
  
— _Артур_ дал тебе её? — недоверчиво спрашивает Дом.  
  
Имс щурится.  
  
— Забавно. У Мол была такая же реакция.  
  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с Артуром.  
  
И это конец.

 

* * *

Смени сцену.  
Ни с кем не взаимодействуй.  
Просто наблюдай.

* * *

 

Вот, что делает Артур:  
  
Артур спит. Артур просыпается. Артур живёт. Артур умирает.  
  
Он забывает, путается, бросает игральную кость и проклинает её, потому что она всегда, всегда, _всегда_ приземляется двойкой.  
  
Артур пьёт слишком много кофе. Артур дрожит. Артур сомневается в себе каждый раз, когда проверяет тотем.

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу. Смени сцену.  
Воспроизведи.

* * *

 

Вот, что делает Имс:  
  
Он наблюдает за Артуром.  
  
Он бросает игральную кость.  
  
Он наблюдает за Артуром, пока бросает игральную кость.  
  
Имс замечает, как он вздрагивает от каждого случайного касания Мол или Дома. Как избегает PASIV, остаётся на случай, если дела пойдут плохо. Он смотрит, как Артур сжимает что-то в кармане, как хмурится и встречается взглядом с Имсом.  
  
Он смотрит, как Артур поворачивается, достаёт что-то и замирает.  
  
Имс видит, как Артур поворачивается обратно, убирая что-то в карман.  
  
Имс видит вспышку красного. Краем глаза.  
  
Он смотрит вниз на свою руку. На игральную кость.  
  
Смотрит на Артура.  
  
И, наконец, _видит_ это.  
  
— _Оу.  
_

 

* * *

Промотай вперёд.  
Воспроизведи.

* * *

 

Они бегут по лабиринту отеля, пули свистят за их спинами и рядом с ними.  
  
Артур спотыкается.  
  
Имс оборачивается.  
  
— Чёрт, Артур.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Но это не так. Он не чувствует ничего ниже пояса.  
  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет он уже не так убедительно.  
  
Имс опускается перед ним на колени и втаскивает его в ближайшую комнату. Дёрнув цепочку, включает свет. Они оба вздрагивают.  
  
— Дерьмо, дерьмо, чёрт, — он пытается остановить кровь. — Мне так жаль.  
  
— Почему? — выдыхает Артур.  
  
— Ты дал мне свой тотем, — мягко говорит Имс.  
  
— Оу, я не… не им- _имел это в виду_.  
  
— Оу, — грустно говорит Имс.  
  
— Не… не п-пойми неправильно. Я д-думал, чт-что дал тебе реп… _реплику_ , — Артур тяжело дышит. — Ох, блядь, это _больно_.  
  
Имс закусывает губу.  
  
— Я знаю, я _знаю_. Просто подожди.  
  
— Час.  
  
— Да. У нас остался час.  
  
— Ты… в порядке?  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Но если он прижимается ближе к Артуру, что ж, это никого не касается.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит он Артуру.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
— Ты починил дверную раму.  
  
— Я не д-думаю... ч-что протяну ч-час.  
  
— Ты сделал мне _кофе_ , — продолжает Имс, сильнее зажимая рану.  
  
Артур выдаёт возмущённый смешок, Имс не уверен, из-за боли или из-за воспоминания.  
  
Артур, впрочем, тоже.  
  
— Чертовски д-дорогая хрень.  
  
— Ты дал мне свой _тотем_ , — он снимает рубашку, сворачивает её и заталкивает под дверь.  
  
— _Реплику_ , — выдыхает Артур. — _Чёрт_ , надень св… свою рубашку обратно.  
  
— Нравится то, что видишь? — шутит Имс.  
  
И Артур смеётся, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Артур? — осторожно спрашивает Имс.  
  
— _Прости_ , — шепчет он.  
  
— Чёрт, _не надо_. Не извиняйся, — взгляд Имса становится твёрже. — Докажи мне. _Докажи_ , как тебе жаль.  
  
Артур коротко, слабо смеётся.  
  
— Т-ты с-сказал бы, — он встречается глазами с Имсом. — Повторяешься.  
  
Он не протягивает часа. Никто из них этого и не ожидал. Но если Имс остаётся рядом с его телом, всё ещё зажимая рану, долгое время после его ухода, что ж, это только его небольшой секрет.  
  
Он бросает игральную кость.  
  
Пять.  
  
И если он прижимается целомудренным поцелуем к его лбу, что ж, это ведь не имеет отношения к истории, не так ли?

 

* * *

Поставь на паузу на секунду.  
Вспоминай.  
Воспроизведи.  
Смотри титры.

* * *

 

Как и некоторые истории, эта не началась в каком-то определённом месте или каким-то особым способом.  
  
В любом случае, у неё есть начало и конец.  
  
Она заканчивается вместе со сном. С извинением. С потерей.  
  
Она заканчивается с Артуром.  
  
Она заканчивается с Имсом.  
  
Она заканчивается с красной игральной костью.

 

* * *

Останови.


End file.
